brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ginny Weasley
|Variations = Uniform Uniform (2010 Redesign) Casual clothing |Accessories = Wand |Years = 2002, 2010-2011 |Appearances = 4730 The Chamber of Secrets 4840 The Burrow 4841 Hogwarts Express }} Ginny Weasley is a minifigure introduced in 2002. Background Ginny Weasley is the sister of Ron. She was possessed by Tom Riddle when she opened his diary, but was released from the spell when Harry Potter destroyed the Diary with a Basilisk Fang which defeated Tom. Ginny was the junior Gryffindor to fight at the Ministry of Magic along with her beloved friends Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. In her younger years, she used to fancy Harry but started dating other students. She also in her 5th year at Hogwarts became a chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team and later backup Seeker. In that same year, she realizes that Harry is also feeling something for her, and the two declare their love. She marries Harry in the Deathly Hallows epilogue, and has three children, two boys and one girl (James, Albus, and Lily). Notes * Ginny comes with 4840 The Burrow and 4841 Hogwarts Express and with a new hairpiece, a double sided headpiece; one side has a smile, the other side has a frown. * In the 4841 Hogwarts Express set Ginny has a brown wand, however in the 4840 The Burrow she is has a light cream wand. Oddly, her wand in the movie is black. * In 4730 The Chamber of Secrets her face is similar to the old version of Hermione Granger's. * In 4841 Hogwarts Express, Ginny is wearing Gryffindor robes. However, this set takes place in the Enchanted Car scene in The Chamber of Secrets, thus, she should be wearing her casual clothes, as her house is not chosen until later in the book/film. * Similar to minifigures like Neville Longbottom and Gregory Goyle, she is one of the most changed minifigures. * Her casual torso appeared in the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode "The Rise of the Great Devourer". * Her hairpiece is similar to Librarian and Professor Christina Hydron. Appearances * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets * 4840 The Burrow * 4841 Hogwarts Express ;Video Game Appearances * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Variations In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Ginny has her latest hair-piece recoloured orange, her newest face, but with the freckles from the original, a black cape, her first variation robes recoloured dark-grey, and a brown wand. In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 In this game, Ginny has the latest wizard robes (Gryffindor top with black pants). She can use her pet, Arnold the Pygmy Puff. Gallery File:4840-Ginny.jpg|Flesh Ginny in casual clothing on display at the 2010 Toy Fair. File:4841-Ginny.jpg|Flesh Ginny in Hogwarts Robes on display at the 2010 Toy Fair. ginnyvideogame.png|Ginny in the video game ginnytrance.png|Ginny in a trance in the Chamber of Secrets picE3DAEEE82DF40D034234D6E85210C210.png|Ginny Weasley (as she appears in the LEGO Harry Potter website) apicFC80696BEAC97038422307FC6DFE5789.png|The second ginny version on lego.com (Promotion Error, Ginny appears in 4841, not 4842) See also * Arthur Weasley * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Molly Weasley * Ron Weasley * Percy Weasley * Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2002